Longing (TodoDeku)
by TsunaidaMay
Summary: Short one-shot of asexual Midoriya and asexual Todoroki.


I'm lying in my bed staring at the ceiling, my face red-hot from embarrassment. It's very late but I can't stop overthinking what I've just done mere hours ago. I have to muffle a scream just from thinking about it.

I turn to my side and clutch my pillow closely to my chest as my heart keeps pounding. I just confessed. I… confessed. To the person I like. I kick my legs up and down, unable to stay still. What must he have been thinking!

I can still see his expression on his face. His usually rather emotionless gaze changing into surprise as his beautiful multi-colored eyes started glistening. He didn't say a word and I was so embarrassed that my entire face flushed red and I ran upstairs towards my room.

Three soft knocks on my door startle me. 'Midoriya?'

I muffle another scream. _Please, no, God, no, please, go away._

'Midoriya, are you asleep?'

'Hnnggghh!' I manage to exhale. I turn around and get to the door as my knees are shaking. I open the door and my heart makes a leap again.

'To-Todoroki! What.. uh, what are you doing here at this… uh.. hour,' I say as I scratch my head sheepishly and try not to meet his gaze.

'You ran away this afternoon. I wanted to make sure you were okay.' His voice is so calm. My feelings are obviously not going to be reciprocated…

'Y-yeah, I'm f-fine.'

He looks at me with a questioning look.

'Really!' I say as I hold up my hands.

'You never let me answer.'

'Heh?'

'Your confession. You said you liked me. You never let me answer.'

I try to look at him, but now he's the one averting his gaze. My face is getting extremely hot again as I'm trying to make up an excuse to go back to bed and try to sleep overthink this conversation.

'Midoriya.'

I look at him.

He's looking at me. In an instant he has moved forward, his hand on the back of my neck, his lips pressing against mine. They're so hot… or is that just me?

I'm taken aback by shock, being overwhelmed by the moment, but when I come to my senses I raise my hands to his face and cup them to hold him tighter to me. T

he two of us entangled together stagger two steps backwards as he closes the door behind him.

I pull back to get some air as I'm panting and still confused. 'Wait, Todoroki, I don't understand…'

'What's there to understand?' he says as he leans in for another kiss. Maybe he's right. Maybe there's nothing to understand. Nothing that can be said in words. So I decide to transfer all of my feelings, my emotions, and my passion onto him.

My kisses get more passionate as he pushes me back onto my bed.

His mouth travels down my neck as I try to keep in a moan that still escapes. When his mouth is pressed against mine again I reach out and take hold of his hair, trying to be gentle, but my excitement is carrying me away as I dig my fingers deeper into his white and red scalp. My eagerness is pushing all boundaries away as I reach out my hands to take off his shirt. Nothing needs to be said. Only done.

I prop myself upright with my elbows as he takes off my shirt as well.

His mouth travels along my collarbone as he sucks my skin lightly. My fingers are digging into his back as he moves downwards. Just when he reaches the edge of my trousers he lingers.

'Shoto.'

He looks up at me.

'It's okay. I don't like that anyways.'

He smiles at me. 'You called me Shoto.'

Suddenly my face becomes red again. 'I-is that okay?'

He smiles as he comes closer again. It's the most I've ever seen him smile. 'It's perfect, Izuku.'

Hearing him say my first name sends a shiver down my spine, but in a good way. In a way I enjoy.

'I never imagined you'd be someone who would enjoy kissing more than… that,' he says as he leans over me and kisses my forehead.

'It just doesn't interest me,' I say as I pant. Thinking of having sex with someone never excited me, but the cuddling and kissing appealed to me. My entire body is greedily longing for more of his touching. His chest against mine, his lips on my neck, his whispers in my ear, but not that.

He's looking at me with a smile on his face. Without saying a word he digs his head in my neck.

I hug him tightly to my body as we both roll over so we're now side to side. The heat from his body is radiating through to mine as I rest my chin on the top of his head.

I probably should consider the consequences of this, what will become of us after this night, but I look down and see his head bobbing up and down with each breath and tell myself n _othing needs to be said, only done._ And what will be done is show him my love until he has enough of it, and just hope, that that day, will never come.


End file.
